


A Selfish God Rules This Shrine

by merryfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Kamisama Kiss, Ambiguous or Implied Relationships, F/M, Gen, Inconsistent Characterisation, M/M, Minor Character Death (Mentioned), Out of Character, Reincarnation, Stylistic Choices, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Fortune always round itself out when most needed; even after the longest of times – including after centuries.Due to unfortunate circumstances, the Kurosaki siblings, Shun and Ruri, have been evicted from their flat and abandoned by their father. Whilst collecting their thoughts on a park bench, they encounter the enigmatic Himika who sympathises with their circumstances as her husband also abandoned her family. She offers them a place to stay. She tells them that they would be suitable Masters of her home and that her children would be thrilled to let them stay. However, upon going to her address, what they is not a house but a Shrine host to a vengeful fox demon and his siblings.





	1. Arc I

   Fortune always round itself out when most needed; even after the longest of times – including after centuries.

   So, Kurosaki Shun believes he must have had outrageously good luck in a past life and squandered for now, he was undoubtedly being punished for such waste. If he knew his sin, he would atone. It was just tragic that he had to take his sister down with him.

    But together, they were coping in this bare house. Once more, their father had gone and taken grocery money to put towards his gambling habit; once more saying this horse race would be the one which would catapult them to the top of their debts once more. It was fine. He could stop at any time. For now, it just meant even smaller meals; for Shun anyway – he always rationed it so that Ruri would get the larger portion, she needed it more. She was still growing; in her last year of middle school. He was basically done since he was in his senior year of high school. It would be fine.

   Still, Shun lamented over his lunch: a pitiful mass of white rice with a single pickled plum. His gloom shrouded his face like a permanent scowl. In his classroom, he was avoided by all but one: Yuto.

   Yuto came over and pulled up a chair. He had half a smile.

   ‘That bad, huh?’

   ‘I gave Ruri the vegetables.’ Shun explained.

   Yuto felt bad. His bento wasn’t exactly flashy but compared to Shun’s it was a feast. His half-smile twisted into a frown.

   ‘Want some?’ he offered.

   ‘I couldn’t.’ Shun refused.

   Yuto kept quiet unlike the remainder of the class who whispered. It was just ugly to them. Kurosaki Shun stank of poverty to them; stuck their noses up at him but he shrugged it off. This was his life; not theirs. It was his problem and he didn’t need help.

   At least that’s what he thought until he returned with Ruri in tow to their shabby home with broken windows and threats in the mail. The one that smelt of mould and was strung up with laundry they cleaned in the economically efficient manner they could produce. As they approached their door, marked with a broken Kurosaki plaque, they realised something was disastrously wrong.

   Ruri clutched onto Shun. She grimaced. Occasionally they could expect a debt collector or their landlord; both for rigid, cruel inspections of some sort. Was rent due today? Had they paid utilities?

   They entered their cold home together.

  ‘Dad?’ Ruri called out quietly.

   ‘Dad?’ Shun yelled; his hands balled into fists.

   There was no reply: only silence. Dread filled their guts; as did anger and anguish. All of it was confirmed when they entered the kitchen. Ruri rifled through the drawers and cabinets. Their food was completely gone; as was their crockery and cutlery. She shook as she searched for the slightest crumb but it was Shun who made the most telling discovery.

   He picked up a note from the bench. He hadn’t noticed it as it was hidden beneath discarded newspaper. He shot Ruri a look and she knew now that her efforts were futile. She drew closer. Together, they read the note:

   “I’m going on a journey. Do not look for me. Dad.”

   No address. No explanation. No sentiments. Just… nothing. It was horrible. Ruri broke into tears at the finish. Shun internalised his anger but his eyes flared and that was enough to know that he was sick of it.

   Knock, knock.

   They twisted around and without greetings, their home was stormed and stolen. Faceless repo men in green-blue coveralls came in and began to box their belongings. Shun tried to get them to stop but their boss, their landlord, came in and he was a decisive man. He spoke to the Kurosaki siblings succinctly.

   He had a stern face with indiscernible eyes. ‘We have an order of eviction. You are required to vacant this building immediately.’

   He glanced around.

   ‘Where is your father?’

   Neither could reply. Neither could stop him. All they could do was watch in futility as what remained of their life was taken away from them. It felt like they had been stripped of every memory they had ever possessed. They were left the bare minimum. It was pathetic. What remained, the sum of their lives – seventeen and fourteen – was worth three bags between them. It felt like little more than the school clothes on their back.

   Just what was the meaning of this?

   They were just teenagers: a high schooler and a middle schooler. They were still minors. Shun was barely an adult and yet he was being treated as ruthlessly as one. Now, it was just them. Alone in the world. The cold, cold world – colder than their home, their four walls and a roof in all honesty – could ever be. It was horrendous.

   They had watched their eviction without struggle. There was nothing they could do. What they said – what they pleaded – fell on uncaring, unkind ears so now, they waited. It was almost midnight. The worst of the night had yet to come so they sat on a park bench a block and a half away from their apartment and strategized beneath the fluorescent lights of streetlamps.

   Shun held his sister tight. She was holding back sobs but he let her know it was okay. His eyes were wet too.

   ‘We’re homeless, Shun. No money, no family. What are we going to do?’ Ruri cried between wordless bouts of weeping.

   He hugged her tighter; making sure she was warm and comforted. They had on their most covering winter jackets over their uniforms but everything was thinning and become wasted; useless. It was hopeless. They had no prospects and only despair.

   Shun cursed his father’s name. No sane man would leave his two children on the street like this and yet he had. He had to keep his fury inwards because he wanted Ruri to know what he could be her rock: her safety in this time of insecurity. That was his duty as the eldest brother; he was already thinking of worst case scenario ideas. He was basically an adult – why else treat them like this – so he could drop out and get some menial work somewhere. Anything to keep a roof over their head somewhere; maybe they could couch surf with friends in the meantime…

   ‘It’ll be okay…’ Shun said and he hugged his sister.

   She wept some more. They both knew it was a lie. A pretty, little lie without substance.

   The park was quiet except for the whistle of frigid wind which was why it was odd when they picked up on the sound of high heels tapping on the uneven cement tiles laid underfoot. They looked up and they don’t know what they expected but not a nicely done up businesswoman. She wore a velour, magenta coat and a scarf with thick pantyhose. Her heels were very high.

   And judging by the surprise on her face, she had not been expecting visitors in this park at this either hour; and if she were, not to two adolescents.

   ‘My, my, my… what have we here?’ she asked in alarm.

   ‘We’re experiencing a family tragedy, lady.’ Shun replied; his voice pricked with poisonous hostility. He glared.

   ‘Our – Our father abandoned us.’ Ruri sobbed. ‘And our flat got repossessed.’

   She breathed heavily. Her eyes were a blurry red and she had swollen cheeks. The woman melted instantly. She put her hand over her heart and drew nearer; knowing well that she was not entirely welcome upon their space.

   ‘How awful. You must hate your father.’ she said.

   ‘A little bit, yeah.’ Shun replied.

   Ruri did not reply; she bit her lip. Shun could believe it. Ruri didn’t have within herself to lash out and strike. She wasn’t that sort of hateful person like he was; amazingly, despite everything.

   ‘My husband… he abandoned our family too.’ the woman confessed.

   Shun’s glare eased up and his stomach wretched. If this woman could understand their pain than there was no need to be hostile but he still had his suspicions as she was a stranger.

   ‘I tried my hardest to find him and keep my family in one piece but now… we’ve all grown apart. I no longer feel welcome with my children because in an effort to keep us together, I may have pushed them away… Well, they’re all grown up now. I feel like if my husband – Reo – were to return, he would be attacked by our eldest boy.’

   ‘B-But it must be nice.’ Ruri lamented. ‘To have a home to return to even if it is cold and unwelcoming.’

   The woman sighed and twisted her head backwards; towards the mountains – was that where her home was?

   ‘Still, it would be painful.’ There were the faintest traces of tears in her crystalline blue eyes. ‘If you tell my daughter that I sent you, she may welcome you. I think if you two were to enter their lives, I would feel a little release of burden. I haven’t done my duties for quite some time… Yes, if you children are need of a home, you can have mine.’

   ‘…What?’ Shun asked. His eyes widened like he saw a trove of gold before him; a trove he knew to be trapped. Nothing that good could come without a price.

   ‘Well, I feel like you two would be more suited to it; perhaps becoming the new Masters of that old home… What are another two orphans in a house of three already…?’

   The woman drew closer and Ruri straightened up. The woman kissed Shun and Ruri’s forehead. They could smell her pearly pink lipstick and it felt like some was left behind on their foreheads from her kiss. Both were too surprised by her sudden affection to bat her away. Moreover, she seemed very genuine in her melancholy over her crumbling family.

   She drew back and smiled. There was a slight smile upon her lips which quickly twisted into a frown. She took pen and paper from her pockets.

   ‘Here, go to this location and pass on the following message: Himika told you to come here. I’m sure they shall welcome you.’

   ‘Th-Thank you, Himika-san!’ Ruri cried excitedly. Her tears dried up and her smile came through like sunshine on a rainy day.

   Himika was very pleased by such an earnest and joyful expression; no doubt feeling some sort of emotional reward for her good deed.

   ‘Yes, thank you for your hospitality.’ Shun said out of social expectation rather than gratitude. He was beyond certain that there was some sort of string attached.

   Himika nodded. ‘I hope your circumstances improve. There is only family for certain in this world. It is a precious thing; cherish it if you have the chance. Yes, I think they will embrace you warmly as the new Masters.’ She handed the memo to Shun and he studied the crudely drawn map of the location. ‘And before I leave, what are your names…?’

   ‘Kurosaki Shun; Kurosaki Ruri.’

   ‘What lovely names.’

   She excused herself. She kept on walking and somehow melded into the night despite the vibrancy of her blazer and pencil skirt look. With another blow of the wintry wind, she seemed to completely disappear as though she had never been.

   ‘Do – Do you think it is for real?’ Ruri asked and she grasped pleadingly onto Shun’s arm. ‘I want it to be real so badly.’

   ‘It’s a fair distance from here…’ Shun said.

   ‘I think it is worth the risk. Just until we get back onto our feet. She seemed nice, rich. I think she’s trustworthy.’ Ruri reasoned.

   ‘Until we get back on our feet.’ Shun said.

   The siblings gathered up their few things and began an intense journey to the outside of town. Her house was among the base of the mountains but in turn with this map and others they passed along the train tracks, it was a simple route: one road. The road led past fields filled with trees and rice paddies. Tiny houses could be seen in the distance. It had been a three hour walk but soon, the siblings were exhausted and not met with the extravagant mansion they had been expecting. Not even a country house or cottage.

   They passed over cracks in the cement and looked up at a scarlet torii that was luminous against the moonlight but ominous with the dark and shadowy mountains as a backdrop. The building that met them was a gloomy Shrine. It was big enough to be a house but it didn’t seem to be liveable. It appeared to be in a state of disrepair; its roof was missing tiles and there was damage to the wood it was built with.

   Ruri clutched onto Shun. ‘We – We didn’t take a wrong turn, did we?’ She peered at the paper and confirmed the street numbers. They matched up perfectly.

   Shun’s hand balled up into a fist once more. ‘What a cruel woman! We were clearly deceived, Ruri.’ He was furious but not as furious as the voice that soon rung out from the doors that flailed open like something deep and evil had been released.

   ‘Welcome back, Himika.’

   The two siblings clung together terrified as the night was lit up by a ring of blue-violet fire that erupted from mid-air and did not touch the night. Ruri screamed and buried her head in her hair and Shun’s jacket. All Shun could do was stare in disbelief and terror: wide eyes and twitching arms.

   Without thinking any further, driven only by the desire to protect his sister, Shun grabbed his sister and bolted forward. He held onto her and dropped their things. Ruri did so too. In a messy clatter of terrified footsteps, they managed to break free from the fire without issue. They burst into the Shrine and clambered across the floor; appealing desperately to the local god who lived here; to any divinity they knew for that matter.

   ‘Himika-sama! Wait!’

   ‘Big Brother; Big Sister!’

   Two other voices joined the foray; very distinct from each other in age and tone. Confusion thickened amongst everyone.

   ‘Is that you, Himika?’

   The siblings turned their heads and the darkness around the evaporated. Bluish-violet light floated throughout and illuminated an androgynous figure robed in navy blue and white with a pale red scarf that stuck outwards oddly stiff, in almost a zigzag. That person turned their head and their grey hair set in distinctive waves as a fringe however it was not his hair that stuck upwards but rather fox-like ears.

   ‘Long time… No see.’

   The person turned around to reveal their front. That person’s eyes were filled with rage. Their mouth opened and teeth – fangs – bared.

   ‘How dare you leave us to take care of our home… for twenty years!’

   A demon.

   This person was a demon: the Kurosaki siblings could not call upon any other conclusion other than somehow meeting a demon in this gloomy, hallowed place.

   It surged forth with fury: ‘How dare you abandon us like that good-for-nothing bastard husband of yours! Give me one good reason to even hear out your reasoning; give me one good reason to not attack you!’ the demon howled.

   ‘We – We’re not Himika!’ Ruri screamed.

   The demon lunged; its claws millimetres away from grabbing Shun’s neck. Their breaths messily spread across each other’s faces. The demon blinked; squinted.

   ‘I – I don’t have my glasses.’ It admitted. Its eyebrows furrowed with a twitch along his right eyelid. ‘But I realise now… there are two of you.’

   The demon drew back. More fire – fox fire specifically – appeared around them.

   ‘Reira, Elder Sister…’ the demon said.

   From the fire, came forth two figures; both shorter than this demon but both drastically different. One was a grown woman and the other was a child of indeterminate gender; much like the demon who had confronted them. Neither bore fox ears but they both wore exquisite kimonos. They all did.

   The child panted. ‘I tried to tell you, Big Brother but I didn’t get the chance.’

   ‘Yes, I can see that now.’ the fox-eared demon admitted. ‘Sister, riddle me this: why do they bare the Symbol of the Land God?’

   The woman, shapely and ethereal but faceless, came over to Ruri and examined her. Ruri was unsettled by the woman to say the least but she was gentle.

  ‘I can sense it, upon these children’s forehead is the Symbol of our Shrine.’

   Her fingers, soft and tender, ghosted over Ruri’s forehead.

   ‘And I can feel Himika’s presence on them.’

   The demon child – Reira – came towards Shun and without any grace, thrust their hand upon Shun’s forehead. Shun chose not to lash out.

   ‘Yeah, I can feel it too.’ Reira confirmed.

   ‘But they’re obviously not Himika – our mother.’

   The fox demon crouched down before Shun and bore as fierce a grin as he could with unfocused eyes. It was here Shun realised that physically, this fox demon mimicked a young man of his own age; of seventeen.

    ‘Hey, you.’

   Shun’s heart throbbed and his mind pulsed with a single, ever pervading question _: Just what the hell was going on_ …?

   The other two demons adjoined the fox demon. They all stared at Shun and Ruri: becoming increasingly uncomfortable and terrified with the turn of events.

   ‘Just who the hell are you? Both of you?’

   Ruri was too petrified to speak. She stared with all the intensity of a cornered animal and her lips quivered. Shun didn’t even know what to say. How was it their fault they had happened upon a demon Shrine through deception of some description?

   But he prevailed:

   ‘Himika said we could stay here. She said we’d be suitable Masters of this place.’

   With Shun’s speaking, Ruri gained some confidence: ‘We have nowhere to go. That lady, Himika-san took pity on us.’

   With a satisfactory reply at long last, the fox demon manifested a paper fan into the palm of its hands. It hid its face with it; to further disguise whatever it was thinking. The fan was covered in birds and flowers with colours hued by a moonlit palate.

   ‘That’s definitely Mother’s hand writing.’ Reira said upon finding the memo on the ground. ‘I remember it.’

   ‘That woman – Himika – is our mother and she was the Land God here.’ he explained. ‘We are her children: my elder sister, Rei, and my younger brother Reira. I am Reiji: the middle child.’

   Ruri screamed, horrified. ‘That woman? She was a demon too?’

   ‘No; a goddess.’

   The fox demon – Reiji – snapped shut his paper fan furiously. ‘And she said you two shall be this place’s new Masters?’

   ‘Yes.’ Shun confirmed. ‘She said we’d be suitable.’

   ‘Yes, this Shrine is supposed to be governed by two gods; not one. Two who shall act as one as bonded by love.’ Rei explained. ‘Mother must have been impressed by your love.’

   ‘I am very protective of my younger sister.’ Shun added and he stuck his arm out so that Ruri could have some further distance between them and the three demons.

   ‘So that means, if you two are the new Masters of this place… that would make you the new Land God.’ Reiji concluded bitterly; disgustedly.

   His siblings, however, had a completely different perspective. Reira’s face lit up with a grin and Rei clasped her hands together.

   ‘Oh, what joyous day!’ she exclaimed. ‘We must have a banquet at once!’

   From thin air, came a tray of fish and vegetables that were freshly cooked and heavily seasoned. Their smell filled the Shrine and took over the mustiness. Ruri and Shun licked their lips enticed by the gathering and Rei, who held the tray, bounced.

   ‘Please, enjoy yourselves. We must get to know each other at once! What are your names?’

   ‘Kurosaki Ruri and Shun.’ Ruri replied and she went to accept the food but Shun stopped her.

   ‘Hold on… we can’t.’ Shun cut in. ‘We don’t know if we can trust them.’

   ‘Damn right you are.’ Reiji said.

   ‘Big Brother!’ Reira exclaimed.

   Reiji stormed forward and he grabbed Shun’s neck. His claws left little marks on Shun’s neck and the way they caged his throat, he could just tell that Reiji was dying to strangle him.

   ‘They’re just dirty little humans. The best they could do for us is count offerings; pluck the grass. That. Is. It. We don’t need them.’

   Rei intervened. She pushed Reiji’s shoulder and let Shun go. He half-heartedly stepped away from the Kurosaki siblings. He shrugged; sighed. He pulled out his paper fan once more.

   ‘How dare you be so needlessly cruel to these children? They are obviously in need. Moreover, Mother has chosen them. We should respect her wishes; it is the least we can do. J-Just because you’ve given up doesn’t mean we all have.’

   ‘I should be the one saying we shouldn’t be here!’ barked Shun; he mustered up all his courage.

   Ruri cowered beside him; begging him not to aggravate the demons: wielders of unknown powers. Powers that could easily kill them both if they tried; even a little.

   ‘Who would want to be god of this rundown, moneyless Shrine anyway?’ Shun yelled.

   Reiji’s ears perked upwards and he met Shun’s aggressive glare. Both were taken aback by what he had been yelled.

   Rei and Reira however, leaped on Ruri: ‘Please stay here, Ruri-san!’

   ‘Yes, we’re very happy you two are here.’

   Reiji turned to leave. ‘If you two want to serve those dirty humans, go ahead but I refuse. I have a right to decide whom I swear allegiance too and I refuse to swear it to those two.’

   Rei stood up. Her whole body tensed. ‘Reira is too young to be anyone’s Familiar! A-And I’m not powerful enough these days to serve two gods. You were Mother’s Familiar for you were her first born; I was Father’s for I was his first born. Please, Reiji: be reasonable.’

   Reira swallowed. His little fists shook and he was on the verge of tears.

   ‘We need to stop fighting if we want to be a family or else we shall fall upon ruin. I – I don’t want anyone to cry or suffer anymore.’

   Rei turned her back on Reiji and focused her attention on Reira. She wiped his tears and though she had no lips, it was apparent she was smiling for she radiated warmth and kindness. Reira hugged her and she rubbed his back; whispered comforting nothings into his ear.

   Reiji disappeared into weak fire. Shun and Ruri did not stop him; nor did his exhausted siblings.

   ‘He’ll come back, I’m sure. He hates leaving Reira alone.’ Rei said. ‘Please, enjoy our hospitality. We are thrilled to have guests. It has been so very long since we have last had company outside ourselves. Reira and I are over the moon. Come, it is getting late. I can arrange some futons in the back room, if you like. We can feast and talk in the morning; I am sure your journey here has been hard. It’s so much to take on at once, I realise.’

   ‘Th-That would be nice thank you.’ Ruri replied.

   She and Shun got up. Rei led them to the back room and Reira trailed after; obviously excited to meet them but too stunned to say anything to them.

   It had to be a dream. It was the only logical conclusion as to why they would be swept up in a such a thing: becoming the Masters of a Shrine, upsetting demons… It just had to be a dream.

   And, well in the morning, both siblings awoke to gentle sunshine and the smell of great food with the lofty feeling they had dreamed many dreams that night. They had shared a room but split it between themselves.

   ‘Good morning, Shun.’ Ruri offered; contented for the first time in a long time.

   ‘Yeah, morning Ruri.’ Shun replied, feeling a little dozy himself.

   Unfortunately, given their surroundings, it was clear that whilst many surreal on-goings had happened, they were real. Neither had woken up the day before their lives had collapsed. They had woken up with an altar behind them and soon, a small demon tumbled into the room with an enthusiastic smile and huge, glistening eyes.

   ‘Let’s eat!’

   Reiji had not yet returned but in his place, Rei and Reira were very welcoming and offered the best food they could provide. It was delicious and fulfilling. Breakfast had been wondrous and filled with much chitchat. Rei wanted to get to know everything about the Kurosaki siblings; she seemed serious in her want to serve… one of them.

   But, she was also very serious in her desire to have her new Masters fulfil their share of the work.

   ‘Now, today shall be fieldwork: it is important to purify the grounds lest we attract the attention of evil spirits.’

   ‘We never agreed to being your gods or whatever!’ Shun argued upon having gardening shears thrust into his hands.

   ‘It is customary to return good deeds with your own: regardless of species.’ Rei replied, sinister.

   Reira clung to her side. ‘I’m scared. Big Brother is the best at defending the Shrine. Without him…’ Reira hiccupped and soon his voice turned to muffled crying.

   ‘Yes… We are severely weak without Reiji but I’m sure he’ll be back. It’s only been a few hours after all.’ Rei then gave Ruri an apron to keep herself clean. ‘I’m sure with three of us, it shall be light work. I never said I would leave you on your own.’ She had a mischievous giggle.

   Shun and Ruri gave in after that. After all, the work gave them time to ask a few questions and between the two of them, they had plenty. Reira watched from the deck. He could sit eerily still and long whilst the others raked and clipped the garden.

   ‘Rei, was it?’ Ruri asked.

   ‘Yes.’ Rei piped up.

   ‘If you don’t mind me asking… what are you?’ Ruri asked.

   ‘I am the eldest child. I am Reo’s daughter and his Familiar but not Himika’s daughter nor am I her Familiar either. I came from a previous relationship, if you will. Reiji is Reo and Himika’s son. Reira is a child we adopted.’

   ‘Oh, I’m sorry… I didn’t realise it was so complicated.’ Ruri apologised.

   ‘It’s fine. We’re a family nonetheless… On a good day that is. What about you and Shun? I don’t sense much resemblance between you two.’ Rei replied.

   ‘Hahaha, yes, Shun and I are half siblings. Different mothers also.’ Ruri replied.

   ‘Ruri.’ Shun warned.

   Ruri winked at Rei. ‘He doesn’t like to talk about it. He’s very protective of me; worried people will talk if they find out. Might say we’re not a real family otherwise.’

   ‘I can relate but it is fortunate that you have each other.’ Rei replied.

   ‘So, um… if you don’t mind me asking, again, but… uh… what are you? What about Reira? And Reiji, I suppose but I’ve gathered from the fox ears that he must be a fox spirit.’ Ruri continued.

   ‘Oh! Yes! I sometimes forget to put my face on. That must be odd. Humans – and most spirits for that matter – don’t usually forget something as important as their face.’ Rei said and mischief filled her voice once more. ‘I like how you seem so I think I’ll borrow yours. If you don’t mind.’ 

   ‘N-No…? Not at… all?’ Ruri supposed, confused as anything.

   Rei stood up straight for a second and channelled her energy. Her long hair split into two pony tails wavered as an aura manifested from her skin. Upon her face, she sculpted her own: a nose, lips, cheeks, and eyes. The finished masterpiece was just like a reflection for Ruri. The only difference between their faces was the colour of their eyes; dark pink for Ruri and

   ‘How do I look?’ Rei asked.

   Shun turned around and suddenly, it was like he had two sisters. ‘What the…?’

   ‘I think you look lovely, Rei-chan… Do you mind me calling you that?’ Ruri asked.

   Rei excitedly grasped Ruri’s hands. ‘Not at all!’

   ‘So, I am a demi-goddess with the ability to change my appearance at will but I have to work at it some days; hence why I forget my face most days.’

   ‘O-Oh, that makes sense.’ Ruri lied. ‘But, if you are a demi-goddess, and the eldest… why can’t you ascend and become Master of the Shrine?’

   ‘Because the Land Gods must come from the land. Mother and Father were once human folk and human folk know each other best so human folk much ascend and become Master. Reiji and I cannot for we were not born of the land; we were born of more supernatural circumstances.’

   ‘I see… but continue, I hate that I interrupted.’

   ‘I hope our family tree doesn’t need a visual representation, I understand it can be odd. Anyways, Reira is a doll who came to life… And you were right on the money when you presumed that Reiji is a fox spirit but through our parents’ ascended lineage, must like myself, he is also a demi-god.’

   ‘Good to know.’ Ruri replied.

   Somehow, hearing all this did not make it seem real. If anything, it worsened the unreality of the situation. In a dream, there could be countless unreal things and yet it came presented like reality and was oddly accepted. In the real world – in this place – the strange things could be counted on one hand and yet it was impossible to face as the truth. 

   ‘Stop yapping you two.’ Shun admonished. ‘Or else we will never finish.’

   ‘Hm… that is true. Especially since we still need to clean up inside as well.’

   ‘What? Really?’ Ruri replied; a tad exasperated.

   ‘If you don’t work, you can’t eat.’ reasoned Shun.

   ‘I know.’ Ruri replied.

   Shun moved onto continuing work. To sound like a hypocrite, he had stopped to listen to the girls talk. He was interested in how the Shrine’s family structure worked. He wondered why such a strangely put together family would adopt Reira; who was still doing fine and had moved on from watching to polishing the theatre mask that adorned the side of his head and obscured most his face. Shun wondered if he didn’t want to hear it. He wouldn’t either given how precariously strained and estranged the relationships in between the inhuman members of the Shrine were.

   Shun took the clippers and attempted to start plucking the grass. He wished he had a mower or something. Using gardening shears was basically barbaric from his, human perspective. Especially since he had to go around on his knees and hands. Before he knew it, he found himself with a small, thin cut on his hand from the grass. It was deep enough to bleed, apparently, and he found himself sucking at it just to seal it.

   ‘Ha, what a worthless human.’ A cruel, cold voice descended upon him. ‘Unable to perform the easiest of tasks.’

   Shun turned around and glared: Reiji had intended indeed. His robes fluttered as he appeared from nothingness. He posed himself with his paper fan at his chin so his face was tilted upwards; no doubt to further mock Shun.

   ‘How useless.’ Reiji scorned.

   ‘I’m busy.’

   Shun shrugged him off and tried to continue on with the yard work but Reiji demanded his attention regardless. He did not take well to being downplayed. Frustration twinged in his emotionless face and his ears flicked irritably.

   ‘You wouldn’t be a good fit for the role of Master; you seem like a brat. Did you and your sister run away? Why don’t the two of you go home – tail between your legs – and admit defeat.’

   A dark expression came over Shun. He did not care that Reiji was a demon – a demi-god even – for no one would talk of him or his sister like that.

   ‘It wasn’t us that ran away from home.’ Shun growled. ‘It was our father. As for our home? Our belongings? Our money? All confiscated; taken away from us by greedy bastards who couldn’t care less that they were making two teenagers homeless. We don’t have anywhere to return, asshole.’

   Reiji’s expression thinned but hid it behind his paper fan. He disliked it very much that they did have one thing in common. He knew how horrid it was to be left behind; to be abandoned.

   ‘Don’t touch the mirror in the worship hall.’ Reiji decided and he flitted off elsewhere. As he left, Reira came running after him: hands outstretching and grabby.  

   ‘Sorry…’ Shun mumbled.

   Rei soon took Reira inside; comforting him. Reiji would return once more soon. She knew it. He couldn’t bear to leave either behind. He would get used to the Kurosaki siblings soon, surely. Rei also invited the Kurosaki siblings inside once more; they had spent some time outside. Perhaps now would be a good time to rest; adjust.

   The two collapsed lazily behind the main, outdoor altar. They were somewhat hidden there because of the sliding door. It was in very good condition, all things considered. However, it was very creaky. The building moaned with them.

   Or maybe, it was something else…

   _God_ …

   An elderly woman’s voice caught their attention. They looked at each other it was like they were linked psychically but it only went one way; and not even between them.

   Please bless my daughter’s child so that it will be safe and sound.

   The siblings scrambled to the door and saw a woman leave the altar. She was old with withered, grey hair and frumpy clothes. Already, she was crossing beneath the altar.

   ‘What was that? Was that… that woman’s prayers…?’ Ruri asked; desperate eyes.

   Shun had no reply.

   Rei, with Reira sitting on her hip, came into the hall. She smiled.

   ‘That was the voice from someone who had left a money as an offering.’ Rei explained. ‘As this Shrine’s gods, you will be able to hear their prayers. Listening to their wishes is another one of your roles as Master.’

   Shun felt horrible. People did leave offerings here. He shouldn’t have called it moneyless to Reiji’s face; that was unkind to say the least but Reiji deserved. He was horrible to begin with but such an excuse did not cover Rei and Reira. They deserved respect and offering too.

   ‘Alright, Ruri-dono, Shun-dono, I have your next job prepared.’ Rei continued. ‘Ruri-dono, I would like you to help Reira and I organise the crockery. Shun-dono, I have some records I would like you to look over… I’m assuming you’re older, this is a job which might be outside Ruri-dono’s schooling.’

   ‘I understand.’ Ruri replied and got up.

   Rei put Reira down; with some struggle. ‘Reira,’ she said sweetly, ‘take Ruri-dono to the kitchens. I’ll show Shun-dono to the records.’

   Rei led Shun to the room where they kept the records. Everything was neatly shelved and often used. There wasn’t even a speck of dust in the sunbeams that streamed through the windows. Reira pointed out a certain array of shelves on the wall. Shun was suddenly feeling very blessed that mathematics was his academic forte.

   ‘Here are the last twenty years’ worth of donations, meticulously recorded by Reiji.’ Rei lamented solemnly. ‘Due to the disappearance of Mother and Father, belief in the Shrine shifted. Declined. However, thanks to Reiji’s management, we have been able to maintain the Shrine regardless and keep some participation in our affairs.’

   Rei got to her knees slowly and bowed to Shun. ‘We have waited very patiently for the return of our Masters. Whilst you and Ruri-dono are not who expected, we are thrilled to have you. Please! Consider becoming one of the Masters here.’

   ‘Please,’ Shun begged shyly, ‘don’t grovel.’

   He hovered towards the bookshelf and pulled out the latest edition. It was in better condition than the others and he flicked through it. From a light skim alone, he got the impression that someone very thorough and passionate had kept these records. Soon, his skimming became slower before it became proper reading. He became entranced by the beautiful handwriting. The ink work was delicate and smooth. The characters were fully formed with care; like computer print but the font was no much more natural. Shun was nothing short of enchanted by it.

   ‘I understand the Shrine is a little rundown but please…’ Rei said as she got up.

   ‘Please don’t wear my sister’s face if you are going to look so sad. I hate her tears more than anything else; don’t make me hate yours as well.’ Shun said. He did not have to look up to know that Rei’s eyes were dim and watery.

   He continued to stare at the pages. He could imagine it easily; Reiji sitting up at a desk with ink and page, listening to the prayers, writing them down, and taking genuine pride in his work. That itself was also a beautiful image.

   Every word Shun read, every word he came to regret that he said to Reiji. He felt like a callous person. His own anger at the world shouldn’t have been directed at Reiji; especially now that he knew that Reiji had his own struggles and pride. It may be a rundown, moneyless Shrine but at least he has managed to keep it in working order for so long: twenty years to be exact…

   ‘So, do you understand Shun-dono? We need Reiji… please don’t antagonise him any longer… but what do you say? Do you think you and Ruri-dono will be able to take up the mantle?’ Rei asked.

   Shun returned the book and exhaustion drained him terribly. He didn’t hide his face with a smile or a scowl but a sigh. He returned to Rei who was looking at him ever so hopefully but he couldn’t return it. Not with the slightest expression.

   ‘Rei, thank you for your hospitality. I can’t speak for Ruri.’ His fists tightened by his side. ‘I only need to stay here for one night. If Ruri wishes to remain, I will not stop her – hell, I beg you. Please keep her safe should she elect to stay. I’d prefer it if she did…

   ‘But, it’s impossible for me to be a god. I’m… useless. I’m a no good high school delinquent. I – I don’t have any power.’

   Shun fell to his knees. He lowered his head limply; feeling numbed.

   ‘I’m very sorry.’

   He should have said it from the start. Shun wanted a home that he could share with Ruri. He did not want to destroy else’s home to achieve that goal for he was not that cruel or callous.

   Rei warmly extended the welcome for as long as both siblings needed. Ruri and Shun talked it over and both were at a standstill. If doing a little bit of chore here and there gave them bed and board, it was acceptable but neither were exactly leaping at the chance to become the Masters of the Shrine.

   Tonight, they had been given separate lodgings.

   As Shun tried to sleep, he couldn’t help but go over his interactions with Reiji. It was ridiculous but he did feel bad. He did feel hurt by his actions and by Reiji’s. Reiji was a nasty person who had much dignity but Shun was still undecided as to if he ought to apologise should they meet tomorrow.

   For Reira’s sake, if anything, as he was becoming increasingly anxious without both his elder sisters by his side. Shun hoped that Reiji would return once more. And for good.

   In another realm, Reiji was having tea by himself. The waitress knew better to bother him; especially now that he could calmly sip his share behind the privacy of a scarlet curtain. Unfortunately, the other guests did not care for Reiji’s privacy. Instead, they bustled on in and irked him. He tried not to show it for it would be polite; but he still shot them a nasty glare.

   ‘Crow.’ he addressed the shabbily dressed, exiled Tengu.

   ‘Yo.’

   Crow had a greedy smile across his face and he had his posse in tow. Together, they all sat at the booth and made themselves comfortable.

   ‘Is it true?’ the children he carted around chorused.

   ‘Is what true?’

   ‘Himika finally gave up the ghost. Quit bein’ a goddess.’

   Reiji elected not to speak.

   ‘It’s not safe for you – a demi-god, a Familiar – to be hangin’ out in places like this if it ain’t.’ Crow’s companion, a wasp youkai, spoke. His name is Shinji.

   ‘Can we have it then? You upper-crust fellas don’t need it no more.’ the children chorused.

   ‘C’mon, Reiji, let us have at it. We’ll take great care of it.’ Crow begged.

   ‘And ever since yesterday, it has been giving off a delicious smell.’ Shinji added.

   ‘Yeah! Yeah! The smell of humans!’ the children chorused. ‘Two of ‘em!’

   Reiji set down his clay cup; drained of green tea. He politely wiped his face and leaned over the table. He pondered the proposition.

   ‘And one is a girl human at that.’ Crow added.

   ‘You could want for nothin’ unlike us dredges of society. C’mon, let us eat ‘em.’ Shinji asked.

   ‘Fine.’ Reiji said decisively. ‘I’ll let you eat them both.’ Bloodlust flashed in his ominous, violet eyes.

   The children squealed excitedly among themselves. For the less than fortunate, two whole humans could last a year as a feast.

   ‘And here we thought we’d get in your way.’ Crow said delightedly.

   ‘Is that so? Well it is up to you whether you eat the two humans or not. You don’t need my permission.’

   The band of exiled youkai became riled up and giddy. They cheered among themselves as they drummed up their deepest hunger from the empty pits they called their stomachs.

   ‘However.’ Reiji interjected pointedly like a blade. His voice became a roar soon after: ‘My siblings still live there and if you think I am going to let you come anywhere within our territory, you have enough thing coming. Scram! Before I decide to punish you for your insolence!’

   Crow and his posse escaped without hesitation. Nuisances, the lot of them. How dare they even have the gall to address him so casually. It was beyond insulting. Reiji then gave the exiled youkai a ten-minute head start before leaving his booth lest they encounter each other once more; and Reiji knew that he would not hesitate to violently punish them for their presumptuous hunger should they cross paths once more today.

   And now it was spreading: the information that the Akaba Shrine had gods once more.

   Godliness was a sacred and spiritual realm. There was much duty to be taken upon by it. With unwilling Masters, surely their Shrine will come to calamity.

   And the Kurosaki siblings’ suffering was to continue.


	2. Arc II

   A small child with waist length grey hair, no older than twelve perhaps, in white garb and donning a theatrical fox mask, sat at the corner of a building; outside, perhaps as there was dirt and grass at is feet. A kind hand offered the child food.

   “Here… I know it gets hard… It’s your favourite: a bamboo rice cake.”

   The child curled up; knees to their face.

   “My dad’s gone. Do you think he’ll come back?” the child asked.

   In the morning, Shun woke lazily. Swathes of dream – images of that grey-haired child – swirled and turned to faint echoes of a memory. Soon, he couldn’t remember it at all even though it had taken place seconds ago. The grains of time had truly slipped through his fingertips.

   He took a deep breath and steeled his resolve. Today he and Ruri would come to a firm agreement as to what they ought to do from this bizarre situation they had embroiled themselves in.

   Shun was quick to get dressed and he soon found Ruri already in the kitchen. She was making food for him; for Rei and Reira also. They didn’t seem to mind until Rei sensed that Shun was feeling antsy and that he wanted answers done now.

   Over breakfast, the Kurosaki siblings excused themselves and whilst eating, they came to an agreement they could both work through. They soon included Rei and Reira in the discussion.

   ‘Big Brother and I have come to a compromise. I’m not ready to leave yet.’

   ‘But I am.’ Shun interjected.

   ‘We would appreciate if I could enjoy a bit more time here whilst Shun goes out and finds a job, talks to the school. That sort of thing. In the meantime, he will not be coming back. He shall be staying with a friend.’

   ‘Yuto.’

   ‘Oh…’ Rei mumbled, disappointed.

   ‘Neither… Neither of us are suited to the position of Master of this Shrine, I am afraid.’ Ruri explained; a deep ache moulding her face. She truly wished she could help.

   ‘My deepest condolences. We really do understand your desire to have replacement gods but it can’t be us.’ Shun said.

   ‘Please don’t leave.’ Reira begged.

   ‘I’m not finished.’ Shun said. ‘But I will not leave today; unless Reiji returns permanently.’ His cheeks reddened. ‘I also want the opportunity to apologise to him.’

   ‘Oh.’ Rei gasped; eyes widening.

   Even Ruri looked surprised that her proud and infallible brother would want to apologise; especially to someone of Reiji’s character.

   Reira cheered up.

   ‘P-Perhaps we can bring him back. Together. I understand that you would prefer to leave sooner rather than later.’ Rei said.

   Reira tugged on Rei’s sleeve. He stared, petrified, to which Rei returned with much sympathy.

   ‘I know, Reira… I know.’

   ‘What’s the matter?’ Ruri asked.

   ‘When Reiji gets mad, he tends to disappear into that world. The Spirit World. Reira doesn’t have the best memories of that place, that’s all. But, if we go as a group, we should be fine. Especially if we stick together.’

   ‘I’ll remain behind with Reira-chan then.’ Ruri piped up. ‘It sounds like it could be dangerous. I think it’s better that way.’

   ‘I agree.’ Rei said. ‘Okay, that settles it. Shun-dono and I shall go into the Spirit World to bring Reiji back. Ruri-dono and Reira can stay here and keep house.’

   The entrances into the Spirit World were not concealed nor were they scarce. They were the eerie dark pits of dried-up wells and buildings left abandoned and to rot where they stood. It would be all too easy for those unaware of the secret, monstrous world to become lost and accidentally phase through to the other side; the side of shadows and peculiarities.

   Through a shadowy corridor, guided only by the blue-violet flame of a lantern Rei lit, she and Shun walked calmly through the darkness. Shun was unnerved by what he saw and heard within that liminal space to say the least. There was a gnawing coldness despite being wrapped up in his big coat and scarf. His eyes were fooled into seeing ghastly shapes here and there. A careless step forward and there was no way you wouldn’t get lost.

   There wasn’t a light at the end of the shadowy corridor; just a sudden realisation that there was light and no longer behind them was that dark, aether-like world of nothingness and shadow.

   At first, Shun didn’t realise this was a completely different world. It, in all honesty, felt like he was seeing a painting. There was an inky, art-like quality of the buildings around him. It was like he was seeing scrolls upon scrolls of feudal art brought to life. Everything was antique and wrapped in fog.

   Rei led him through the town. There was no gravel or brick underfoot; just beaten dirt as their road. Shun had quick glances through open doors and saw bizarre things: furred, cat-like women, shapeless and ethereal forms, and men in masks and theatrical clothing but undoubtedly real horns and tails.

   ‘Reiji… are you here? Reiji!’ Rei softly called into a building. She protectively put herself between the doorframe and Shun. He still managed to peer inside.

   Shun recoiled back in disbelief. Two women, cat eared with wet noses and twitchy, long whiskers dressed in elegant kimonos, were pouring Reiji tea and fawning over him. Their hands wound possessively around his arms and he tried to go about his patronage. Shun couldn’t tell if this was a normal teahouse or the Red-Light District; and the blush across Rei’s face was not helping Shun in making a distinction he preferred.

   ‘Yes, Sister… what do you want from me?’ Reiji asked.

   Rei awkwardly came forth. ‘This is not becoming of you, dearest younger brother. You are a demi-god; and a Familiar at that. What would our parents think?’

   ‘Fortunately, they are not around – and perhaps, they are glad their frigid son has done something daring for once in his life.’

   Reiji picked up a dish of sake and put it to his lips. He swivelled away from Rei and took a long sip.

   ‘Whether I get drunk in daylight or go out and pick fights is totally my decision.’

   Rei turned to the youkai attendants. ‘Could you fine ladies excuse us? This is a private conversation.’

   They turned their noses up at Rei. They left in a hurry; ignoring Shun but their noses did twitch as passed the doorway when they left for the corridor this room was connected to. Shun chose to hide as they passed, only coming indoors where he realised he could conceal himself behind a heavily decorated screen.

   ‘Please return to the Shrine. Reira is becoming anxious without you around; as am I, Reiji. And become Ruri-dono’s Familiar; at the very least. Shun-dono has made the decision that he doesn’t want to be Master but perhaps you could convince him otherwise. Don’t you care if the Shrine breaks down?’ Rei asked tearfully; her voice wavered.

   Reiji poured himself another drink as he considered what Rei had said.

   ‘I believe Kurosaki Shun has made the right decision. And his sister should follow in his footsteps. Only when our home is rid of human pests shall I return.’ he decided. ‘It ought to be my choice to have a say in who becomes the next pair to be Land God. Our absentee mother should have had less of a vote, to be honest. So, for now, I shall indulge. I don’t believe I recall the last time I have lived in such bliss; always so overwhelmed by work and stress. I enjoy how loose it is. I feel quite relieved I am no longer a Familiar to anyone. Subservient to only myself.’

   Rei hiccupped; her chest rising and falling dismayed and angered. Her hands tightened by her side.

   ‘Shun-dono wishes to see you before you leave. He was under the impression that if only he left then you would return. At least honour him that.’ Rei paused and heard Shun’s footsteps as he came from out of hiding. ‘Moreover, he is right here, right now.’

   Shun appeared behind Rei; he was a good foot taller than her even thought she was, essentially, a grown woman. Shun bore his darkest and most foul scowl. His eyes were enraged.

   Reiji put down his cup and his stomach knotted. His eyes widened. He was struck by regret.

   ‘Please, say what you wanted, Shun-dono.’ Rei begged; oblivious to the fury building behind her.

   ‘I have nothing to say to this bastard.’ Shun snarled. He tugged on his scarf and returned from whence he came.

   A row broke out between the two siblings.

   ‘Why did you bring him here?’ roared Reiji.

   ‘I thought it would be a quick trip and that he wouldn’t leave my side. I can protect him, Reiji.’ Rei argued back. ‘He’s not an ordinary human; he has some divinity thanks to his latent Land God powers our mother bestowed on him.’

   ‘That makes him an even bigger target. Why would anyone in their right mind bring a human here?! Take him back to his world, Sister!’ Reiji tried to contain his voice so he wasn’t yelling but his fury was peaking inside of his voice.

   ‘Goodbye. I hope we never meet again.’ Shun announced on the top of his lungs and he made a grand exit. The walls shivered as he slammed the door closed behind him. Shun thought nothing but cursing that fox as he left.

   Rei attempted to stop him but her outreached hand was almost caught in the vicious slap of the door against its frame. She whimpered. Reiji sighed. They exchanged looks that only pained siblings could give each other; a shift of blame, the acceptance that it’s both their fault, and plenty of other looks.

   Shun charged through the street. His boots left puffs of dirt behind him as he trudged so heavily. His mind raced with insults directed at Reiji – and his own stupidity. He should have known coming here would only lead to conflict. He should have just gone straight to Yuto’s rather than making this bizarre detour. But something left him wondering and his hot anger trailed in pools of uncertainty.

   Why did Reiji treat him so poorly?

   He acted so high and mighty around him; admonishing Shun every opportunity he got. It had to be something more than the fact that Shun – of all people – had been chosen to become one half of his Land God. Why else trade verbal blows like that?

   All in all, Shun was revolted by Reiji’s behaviour.

   **“** _I believe Kurosaki Shun has made the right decision. And his sister should follow in his footsteps. Only when our home is rid of human pests shall I return_ … **”**

   Reiji’s cold and haughty voice haunted Shun’s ears. He could let anyone talk about him like that. He knew himself well and he knew he was horrible person but it still hurt. It stung. Tiny and simple. It got him where his insecurities swirled: he was directionless… and useless. But ringing his sister into it. Shun found that detestable. Unforgiveable even.

   Hands – tiny, chubby – reached out for Shun and caught on his coat. Shivers went down his spine as he jumped to the worst conclusion. He pulled back at his coat and met the ravenous eyes of small, feral children.

   ‘Hey, hey…’ they chorused: two boys and a girl it would appear. ‘Come join us for dinner, Big Brother!’

   Their eyes glowed in the dark as they half concealed themselves in a grubby, disused alleyway. Shun attempted to distance himself from them. He swung his arms out protectively and walked backwards; into the light, where he could be seen. He tripped on a rock and tumbled backwards. The children creeped towards him.

   ‘Hm… you three again.’ a cold, cutting voice spoke from behind him.

   The children stiffened and their companion, an adolescent-looking and human-like creature with wings and crazy ginger hair, appeared behind him. All looked just as scared of each other. Shun glanced over his shoulder and had his suspicions confirmed.

   ‘Ha… ha… ha… Reiji…sama. Good to see you again.’

   The children’s companion spoke awkwardly; terrified out of his mind with the way his eyes were jumping about and searching for an escape. The children clung to his waist and legs. They were soon swift to flee once more. Reiji sighed pityingly.

   ‘Someone like you is a free feast to scoundrels like them.’ Reiji tutted. He emanated intense disappointment as he wielded his paper fan accusingly.  ‘Return to the Human World at once.’

   Shun started to get up and Reiji offered his hand. ‘Here,’ he sighed once more, ‘I’ll lead you back.’

   Shun got to his feet and did not hesitate to slap Reiji across his precious, sharp face with high cheekbones. Reiji held his reddened cheek and glared daggers at Shun: proud and boastful; his chest sticking out and his lungs filling up with air.

   ‘You are the one who should go home!’ he yelled.

   Reiji was stunned. His heart murmured.

   ‘Your brother is lost without you and Rei is trying her hardest! Your family is all you’ve got in this world so make it count; cherish it. Isn’t that Shrine you’re precious home? Protect it and your siblings or else you are a failure of a man.’

   ‘Wh-?’ Reiji stammered. He coughed into his hand and restarted his sentence: ‘What did you say?’ He erupted into rage. ‘Someone like you who can’t protect anyone – not even himself! – dares to act so full of cheek?’

   ‘Me? Full of cheek? You’re the cheeky one!’ Shun yelled back; his eyebrow raised and his fists balling up.

   Rei turned the corner and hid herself; too frightened to intervene between them even though they were causing an abhorrent scene. But she reasoned, it would be better if they absolved their anger through their own methods for they had no want for a mediator.

   ‘If I left you alone, you would be eaten by monsters in no time! And yet you speak with such vile attitude!’

   ‘Why would I get eaten!?’

   Reiji took a breath and hid himself behind his paper fan. ‘You are one half of the Akaba Shrine’s Land God. If you were to walk around with protection, you would be like a duck holding onions.’ Reiji’s facial expression changed; darkened. ‘Not that that has anything to do with me since you are so mighty you don’t need anyone’s help!’

   Reiji and Shun turned on each other; thinking they couldn’t be at one another if they couldn’t see each other. The brief reprieve of verbal violence coaxed Rei out of hiding and she approached them calmly and gently.

   ‘We – We should leave.’ Rei suggested.

   ‘I agree. I need to leave for my bus anyway.’ Shun spat.

   ‘Hurry and take him back then. I shall return on my own in due time.’ Reiji snarled back as he fanned himself.

   Rei made inaudible, formless words. At least they weren’t yelling-yelling.

   Shun followed Rei and once more, she lit her paper lantern and guided them back through that odd realm of flying colours and shadows. Leaving was a far shorter journey than making it into the Spirit World.

   Rei also joined Shun at the base of the mountains where the town met the road. Where it was fresh and grassy; where the tarred road turned to rocky drivel. Shun glared at the timetable.

   ‘I’m late.’ he announced bluntly after much deliberation.

   ‘Are you sure you don’t want to reconsider?’ Rei asked. ‘I think you could make a fantastic Master of the Shrine; and with Ruri-dono by your side, I think it would be perfect.’

   ‘I’m certain. I don’t want to be involved a second longer with this bizarre phenomenon. When I can get proper lodging for Ruri, I will come back for her. Until then, keep her safe. Don’t take her to that Spirit World place, make sure she’s good for school.’ Shun said.

   He continued to mull over the bus sign before dropping to the ground. He sat on his luggage and frowned.

   ‘The next bus isn’t for another three hours, damn.’ he growled. ‘This is the worst.’

   Rei cleared her throat and then spoke bravely; ‘I – I can be Ruri-dono’s Familiar. If you bind Reiji to a Familiar’s Contract, he will obey you absolutely.’

   Shun’s ears pricked up. He lifted his head; strands of his hair shifted loose and revealed his face which was bright with revelation.

   ‘Obey me? Absolutely?’ he echoed. ‘Really?’

   ‘That is one of the powers of a Land God.’ Rei explained.

   ‘Hm… and how does one make a Familiar’s Contract?’ Shun asked; visibly enticed by the idea of perfect domination over Reiji.

   Rei licked her lips. ‘It’s very simple. All you have to do is kiss him. And with that, the contract would be sealed and there is nothing you cannot make him do.’

   Rei blinked. Shun disappeared.

   ‘Huh? Where did Shun-dono go?’ she worried; panic spiked in her sweet voice.

   Shun hid behind a nearby tree. His hand over his chest. It thumped madly. He was out of breath and terrified. Rei called out to him but he ignored her. She was insane. There was no way Shun would do such a thing. It was too dangerous and to humiliating.

   Shun stepped away from the tree; his mind moving onto more practical and less scary things. He decided that he couldn’t wait for the bus. But he didn’t want to walk either. For now, he would return to the Shrine and give Ruri a proper farewell – but it wouldn’t be their last, of course.

   That was, until, something caught Shun’s ears.

   ‘Hey… young man over there… excuse me but…’

   He turned his head and his gaze was met with an old woman’s. She was not the lady from yesterday but someone else and it would appear she was seriously injured. She coaxed him closer with one, withered hand; her other held onto her huge load. She was wearing traditional work clothes and was stranded; lying on her side. Shun’s heart skipped a beat and his sense of justice and want to help inflated.

   ‘Can you lend me a hand for a bit?’ Her voice was drained and weary. ‘I sprained my legs… because of the bumps.’

   Meanwhile, Rei raced back to the Spirit World when she realised Shun had not returned to the Shrine without her; why else would he leave his things behind? Rei came to the only reasonable conclusion which was something dire had happened in her moment of absence.

   When she returned to the Spirit World, she screamed for Reiji. She soon found him where she had left him; in that teahouse, he preferred in the Red-Light District. She burst into his tea room and startled his companions once more. Her cheeks were red and her brows upturned.

   ‘Reiji! Reiji! We have a big problem!’ she squealed and banged on walls.

   Reiji grumpily lifted his head and his attendants, who had been massaging his back, scattered. Rei came in and panted. Reiji turned out his fan and fluttered in front of his neck.

   ‘Shun-dono has gone missing.’ she declared.

   ‘Hell, if I care.’ Reiji replied dismissively, closing his eyes and fanning himself; trying to squeeze a bit more serenity into his day which had been disrupted twice today by the affairs of his family and his Shrine that he had no wish to entangle himself in. ‘Ruri-dono and Reira are searching around the Shrine but I can’t leave them unattended like that for much longer…’

   ‘It serves Kurosaki Shun right, in my opinion.’ Reiji’s voice drifted. ‘He can get eaten by a monster or whatever…’

   He pondered over what Shun had done earlier and what he said earlier.

   ‘Reiji… you don’t mean that…?’ Rei murmured.

   ‘Come on, Reiji-samaaaa.’ The waitress purred as she brought back a fresh pot of green tea and a tray of sweets. ‘I’ve brought your favourite: bamboo rice cakes.’

   Reiji smiled curtly as he selected a rice cake from the tray. He bit into it and it stretched out. A dark expression crossed his face; no doubt a heinous idea had formed behind his face which was still devoid of glasses for some reason unknown to Rei.

   ‘Actually,’ he began, ‘if that vile youth says, “Reiji-sama, forgive me for being stupid” then I shall go save him.’

   Rei bit her lip. She could not recall the last time that Reiji had been fond for a human; or even their Master.

   Fortunately for Rei, Shun was safe for now.

   He had brought that old lady back to her home amid the forest. Her house was humble and wrecked. It was slowly becoming one with nature once more; thick vines and moss patterns its edges. It was a square little thing.

   The woman was fully recovered from her injury now; she didn’t even limp. She was flitting about her kitchen happily making tea for Shun who sat awkwardly at her dining room table. She had a smile across her face but it didn’t put Shun at ease. If anything, it made him all the more aware of his intrusion on her house.

   ‘You really helped me, young man.’ she tittered. ‘Sorry to have you take me all the way back out here.’

   ‘It was nothing. Really.’ mumbled Shun.

   ‘It must have been hard to carry both me and my luggage.’

   Shun agreed but didn’t voice it; ‘It’s fine. Good training.’

   The woman cast her eyes outside as she set down a steaming cup of tea for both herself and Shun. She sighed and put her wrinkled hands to her face. She stared in abject horror.

   ‘Dearie, dearie, me…’ she muttered. ‘It’s dark already. I can’t let a child back onto that country road at this hour.’

   ‘I-I’m not a child.’ Shun replied.

   ‘If you do not mind, you are welcome to stay the night here in reward for helping me, young man.’ The woman lowered her head sincerely. ‘Do stay here, young man.’

   Shun knew better than to cross an old lady so he reluctantly accepted. He was grateful as he did not have anywhere else but the fact he couldn’t telephone Ruri made him nervous. Still, the old lady gave him much hospitality; giving him a bed and even a shower and some spare clothes; no doubt belonging to the husband she once had or children she once reared. He wondered why such an old woman who choose to stay by herself in the middle of nowhere. It was odd.

   ‘Thank you. For everything.’ Shun said to the woman before wishing her good night and retreating into her spare room.

   The woman smiled kindly and came forward. She caressed the side of Shun’s hair.

   ‘This is so beautiful…’ she murmured.

   Shun’s eyes widened. He felt her long nails ghost over his forehead.

   ‘Wherever did you get that mark on your forehead?’

   ‘Huh?’ Shun murmured as a shiver went down his spine and his skin crawled and grew hot.

   The woman turned her back on him. ‘I apologise, you must be tried… Go ahead and sleep.’

   She wandered into the rest of her house and Shun backed away from the door. He was unsettled to say the least. He decided against getting changed into the clothes the woman provided so grabbed his coat and scarf. He felt safer if he had his familiarities. It was incredibly suspicious that she had pointed out a non-existent mark on his forehead; the same place he knew the Symbol of the Land God was supposed to be.

   Shun got under the sheet and hoped that the door locked. He didn’t turn away from it once. He closed his eyes and remembered how long the woman’s nails were. He tried to go to sleep. Lights flickered outside the door and there was the clack of shoes. He closed his eyes; feigned sleep but was acutely aware of the creak his door made as someone carefully opened it.

   And came into the room.


	3. Arc III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to still having been unable to resolve a few tiny plot holes, there will be a fourth chapter. I have no clue when it’ll be published though.

   ‘Shu-Shun…’ a tiny voice called out.

   Shun got up and saw Reira collapse beside him. He was exhausted and sweaty.

   ‘Reira!’ Shun gasped. ‘Why are you here?’

   ‘I followed your scent. I – I didn’t think I’d get lost.’ Reira admitted in a small, tired voice.

   Shun got out of bed and picked Reira up to place him in it instead.

   ‘Are you okay?’ Shun worried.

   Reira clasped at the sheets and pouted. Shun rolled his eyes; _Playing tough guy, huh_? He thought to himself.

   ‘I’m fine.’ Reira lied. He struggled and got up despite Shun trying to keep him settled. Reira grasped at Shun’s coat sleeves. ‘We must leave at once, Shun. We’re not safe… Th-This is the den of a witch!’

   ‘What?’ Shun replied; in disbelief and cynicism.

   In the kitchen, down the halls, the sound of a knife being sharpened echoed through. Shun’s stomach flipped and Reira trembled. Perhaps it was already too late.

   ‘A witch? Like the ones from fairy tales… in modern Japan?’

   ‘She probably wants to eat you!’ Reira cried out.

   Shun wanted to be in disbelief but he was already talking to a “doll who had come to life”, according to Rei, so perhaps there was little room for incredulity. He took a breath. It was just one horrid thing after another but he would pull through. He knew he could.

   ‘This isn’t the Human World, Shun. This is a part of the Spirit World. We really need to leave. Big Sister… And Big Brother would have a fit if they knew we were both here.’ Reira explained.

   Reira squirmed away from Shun and got to his feet. He wobbled. He then brought out three pieces of paper and an ink brush from within the folds of his heavily layered, lilac kimono. He was pretty proud of himself and confidently thrust them towards Shun with bright eyes.

   ‘Here!’ he announced.

   Shun accepted them hesitantly. ‘What are they? Poems for the dead?’

   ‘Charms.’ Reira chirped. ‘One of your powers as Land God is that you can imbue objects with your will. If we use them wisely, escaping will be easy!’

   Shun’s eyes widened. ‘Like what?’

   ‘If you wrote “Do not open” then placed it on the door, that door effectively becomes a wall.’ Reira replied.

   ‘Anything I write?’ Shun asked.

   ‘Er… yes.’ Reira replied.

   Shun began to write on the paper. His handwriting messy and uncouth. He then stuck the piece of paper onto Reira’s mask. Reira stared back, confounded. He felt unchanged and his mask hadn’t gained any powers specific to it from what he could tell either.

   ‘What did you write?’

   ‘God Warrior.’

   Reira sighed. ‘You can’t give things power that surpasses your own.’

   ‘I am totally a god warrior.’ Shun muttered. He crossed his arms.

   ‘Not yet, Shun.’ Reira sighed. ‘Now we only have two charms left…’

   The door opened a crack more. Light spilled in and Reira hid in the shadows. The woman’s silhouette could be seen.

   ‘Young man… I heard noises. Is everything alright?’ she asked.

   Shun charged at the door and slammed it shut with his body.

   ‘Everything is fine, lady.’ he growled.

   ‘Are you sure?’

   The old woman raked her nails through the wood. Shun flinched but powered on. He kept his weight against the door and hoped that the old woman didn’t claw through to the other side.

   ‘I’m getting changed.’ Shun said and he signalled Reira.

   Reira nodded. He drew closer and let Shun write on the next charm. Reira placed it on the door. In the span of two seconds, the paired bolted. However, it still felt like Shun was pressing his weight on the door. That was until the witch had broken through the wood and found paper. She ripped it up and had no doubt in her mind that the paper would have once read “Young Man”. She grabbed at the pieces and her true, hideous face broke through her serene glamour. The window was open and the wind lapped at the curtains.

   Shun was nowhere to be seen within the room.

   Through countless glades of bamboo, Reira and Shun ran. Reira was now on Shun’s back as he was too tired from his journey to the house to continue on; and even if he did have energy, Shun would not let the child push himself further. They continued to escape into the night but it was just pole of bamboo after bamboo until they came to an empty, moonlit field.

   A small circle encased thickly by bamboo. It seemed hopeless. They paused briefly so Shun could catch his breath but terrible howls followed them. The witch was close. Her voice and sprint rustled the leaves and crushed the bamboo. As she came closer, Shun realised she carried a blade with her and her evil face was wretched with rage and gluttony.

   Shun ducked under a glade and kept Reira beneath his coat; prioritising Reira’s safety above his own. He and Reira became silent and still. They cloaked themselves in fallen foliage and hoped that the witch would pass without noticing.

   She stormed through, drooling and messy. In all her frenzy, she completely passed the two in their hiding spot but their breaths did not return, even with the threat chasing after nothingness and losing herself in the distance.

   Shun took out the remaining charm and pondered it. Reira shivered next to him. He was downright terrified. Shun let Reira cuddle him.

   ‘W-We need Big Brother. He’s stronger than Big Sister.’ Reira muttered. He looked up longingly at Shun. ‘You can do it! You can summon Reiji-nii-sama here!’ He hiccupped and tears welled up in his large eyes. ‘Y-You have to.’ Reira’s voice turned to gurgles soon after.

   Shun glanced back at the charm. Was such a task within his power? His eyes became downcast.

   ‘It’s impossible.’ he murmured. ‘There’s no way he would come if I called.’

   ‘Why don’t you contract him…?’ Reira asked in the tiniest voice. ‘He can’t oppose your orders if you do that…’

   Shun paused. Rei’s voice rang in his mind:

  **“** _It’s very simple. All you have to do is kiss him_ … **”**

   Shun’s face grew hot. He envisioned just what that condition to create the contract would ensue. He imagined Reiji’s stony face centimetres away from his own. His lips puckered and his eyes closed. It was enough to give anyone nightmares.

   ‘No!’ Shun yelled. ‘I refuse! Anything but that! Who would ever kiss that fox?!’

   Shun prepped himself to get up and shook through his and Reira’s cover.

   ‘Found you…’ an eerie, sinister voice rang out from behind them.

   Reira screamed and the witch lurched over for them. Shun and Reira tried to get away from her.

   Moments earlier, in a different realm, Rei was still trying to convince Reiji to leave the den of iniquity he has found himself very enamoured with. He was lying upon pillows and plucking rice cakes from the tray. It had been a while since Rei had seen Reiji so contented but with everything happening, it was hard for her to forge this into a happy memory.

   Both were blissfully unaware of the danger that Shun and Reira would soon be in.

   ‘Elder Sister,’ Reiji began, ‘do you know how very luxuriant it is to just… lounge around like this. I never realised how good most youkai have it. I believe now there is nothing worse than being a Familiar. I could just fall asleep for eons here.’

   ‘That’s fascinating… Reiji.’ Rei said stiffly. She sat on her legs and her hands trembled in her lap. She pawed at the folds in her pastel blue kimono.

   ‘I daresay that it is paradise here.’ added Reiji.

   ‘I understand your sentiments, Reiji. It has been a stressful few years.’

   ‘Not few: twenty.’ Reiji corrected abruptly.

   ‘Er, yes. But we really should start looking for Shun-dono.’ Rei interjected.

   ‘Why? I am a free fox after all, dearest Sister.’ Reiji replied.

   _Reiji_ …

   A voice, terrified and desperate but most importantly of all: familiar, ghosted into the room.

   … _Save me, Reiji_.

   Rei and Reiji lifted their heads in awe as a scrap of paper manifested above them. It flitted about like a butterfly. It an emanated a voice and repeated the same few lines over and over. Reiji held out a clawed hand delicately and the paper fluttered down and landed upon his fingertips.

   Reiji examined the piece of paper and Rei cautiously came closer. A white piece of paper; a charm. It had always been the signature of their mother but she suspected it belonged to someone else. A delighted snarl crossed Reiji’s face as he crumpled the piece of paper in his hand.

   ‘What perfect timing.’ he mused; cruelty pervaded his voice and made Rei’s stomach knot.

   This was not the brother she knew.

   ‘Rei, just now… Is that?’ Rei’s voice tumbled into incomplete sentences; too frightened to hear herself say her thoughts.

   ‘Yes Elder Sister, it is exactly what you suspect.’ Reiji confirmed. ‘Apparently, our beloved Shun-dono,’ sarcasm laced his voice like poison, ‘is being attacked by a monster as we speak.’

   ‘Eh?! We have to save him!’ Rei squeaked.

   ‘I think it would be good sport to see Kurosaki Shun’s crying face.’ Reiji sneered.

   ‘Brother!’ Rei retorted, hot tears welling up I her eyes – Kurosaki Ruri’s eyes. She trembled where she stood; dizzy and overwhelmed.

   Shun did value his own safety. That’s why, he quickly scrawled his thoughts onto that piece of paper and sent into the wind where it vanished into an ethereal mist. However, he valued Reira’s safety more than his own.

   He helped – shoved – Reira up a tree where he could cower in the higher branches. Reira clung to the tree and whimpered; staring intensely at the scene beneath him. Shun was now climbing the tree but the witch right behind him. Reira couldn’t watch. He didn’t want to watch. But he couldn’t tear his eyes – ever watching and ever remembering – away from it.

   ‘It’s fine, Reira!’ Shun yelled.

   ‘The flesh and blood of a Land God could keep me alive for centuries…’ the witch growled.

   Shun fumbled with the lower branches. The heel of his boot scraped at the bark. Frustration welted across his face; maddening his eyes and biting his lower lip. Shun kicked off the ground and finally got a foothold. He scaled the tree but the witch grabbed one of his flailing legs. He growled and tried to shake her off. Reira clung harder to the tree. Shun screamed at the witch and tried to kick her back; anything to steal precious seconds to escape back from her.

   Shun didn’t look down. He kept trying to heft himself forward but flickering lights caught his eye. He hazarded a glance at it. Quivering, violet-and-blue flames manifested from thin air. In the centre, a pair of kimono clad figures emerged; one was drastically taller than the other.

   ‘It would appear you are in much trouble, Kurosaki Shun.’

   Shun’s heart stopped. He sucked in a frigid breath. _Reiji_ , he thought.

   ‘I came running the moment I heard you were in a pinch.’

   Shun’s heart skipped a beat. _He’s come to save me… after all_? He felt the slightest prick of tears behind his eyes as he swallowed. He couldn’t believe it.

   Rei frowned at Reiji’s side as she held onto him.

   Reiji was immovably calm.

   The witch let go of Shun’s leg in terror. She backed away and in a crackly voice, she asked: ‘You are the eldest children of the Akaba Shrine, are you not? The Familiars? Do you plan to get in my way?’

   ‘Not at all. I’ve come to watch.’ Reiji replied in a voice as cold and scathing as a wintry snap of wind. He produced his paper fan and smiled, fanned himself. He sat down on the branch he and Rei had landed on; it was far higher than the one Reira was on and the one Shun was trying to reach.

   ‘Continue as you were.’ Reiji’s declaration came chipper and cheery.

   Rei pushed Reiji away. ‘What are you saying?!’ she screamed.

   ‘I want to observe idly.’ Reiji defended himself.

   ‘You’re the worst!’ Shun snarled.

  He dropped down the side of the tree. He used the witch as a spring board and knocked her down to propel himself further. He was consumed by rage. He couldn’t trust anyone except himself, quite clearly. If these damned “Familiars” weren’t going to do anything then he could only take it upon himself. He grabbed the branch Reira was sitting on and tried to pull himself up.

   Reiji drew nearer; as though wanting a better look at the carnage that would be soon to follow. Reira grabbed onto Shun’s wrist and tried to pull him up but his strength was meagre. Reira’s siblings still had not noticed that he was beneath him, in the foliage.

   ‘Do you want me to save you, Kurosaki Shun?’ Reiji asked, bemused. A cruel, thin smile spread across his lips. ‘Even if you cry and beg and say: “Save me, Reiji-sama”, I shall not save you.’

   Shun lost a foothold. He cursed himself but cursed that fox more.

   ‘Who in the right mind would beg for you?’ Shun growled.

   He tried to heave himself up once more but he lost his grip. He dropped down and dangled. Reiji recoiled. Shun’s expression changed from that of confidence to terror. The bark of the tree dug into his hands but he was determined to save himself.

   ‘Shun!’ Reira screamed.

   ‘Oh, my goodness! Reira!’ Rei yelped upon hearing his voice and finding him in the tree.

   The tree branch lurched. It began to snap and crack. Rei and Reiji exchanged desperate glances; understanding blossomed between them. Rei dropped down to the next branch, arms out and Reira stood up; realising her intentions too. Reiji, meanwhile, was fixed to where he stood.

   Reira jumped into Rei’s arms. She caught him and swept him up into a hug. She bawled on his shoulder. He hugged her back and wept. The witch, broken wrist and all, began to move. Reiji knew he had to do something but he didn’t want to do something.  The tree began to creak some more and Rei realised her mistake. The branch was not strong enough for her, Reira, and Shun to seek protection here.

   ‘S-Say it.’ barked Reiji.

   ‘Shun-dono, please!’ Rei and Reira begged.

   ‘Who the hell would say that?!’ Shun shouted.

   He took a breath and the branch finally tore away from the tree. Shun dangled. He was lost in a moment of catatonic realisation. There was nothing he could do. Reiji was not as calm as he was before. He was overwhelmed by sudden, guilty panic.

   ‘You fool!’ he yelled. He reached down for Shun’s hand.

   Perhaps there was a chance. Shun grabbed onto Reiji’s wrist. He yanked him down. Reiji slipped from the branch. Together, the two began to fall.

   ‘It’ll be alright so long as you say one word,’ Reiji yelled, ‘or do you plan to be stubborn even in death?’

   Reiji came closer. Shun’s coat fluttered around him. Shun glared. He exactly planned upon being stubborn in death if it came to that. Anything over that. Or at least that’s what he wanted. What preferred. He did have some scrap of a self-preservation instinct.

   He grabbed ono Reiji and pulled himself against the fall. Reiji’s eyes widened; his pupils shook as he tried to understand what was happening.

   The fulfilment of the Familiar’s Contract.

   The distance between them became nothing. Shun’s fingers slipped behind Reiji’s neck and spread through his hair. Shun took a breath and he took a risk. Reiji was surprisingly warm with soft skin. Shun kissed him; eyes closed and letting whatever was happening, happen. He inhaled the smell of sake and he tasted of bamboo rice cakes.

   The kiss felt like it lasted long.

   ‘Reiji…’ Shun murmured.

   He was tranquil. Against all thought, it was not horrible or nightmare inducing. His eyes fluttered closed. The dream from this morning swirled to the top of his thoughts and became a hazy memory once more but this time, he could recall it all for it had happened. Once. A long time ago.

   ‘I remember…’

   Shun slipped away from Reiji.

   ‘Save me!’ Shun hissed; completely snapping back from the acceptance of death and dreams.

   Reiji growled. Halos of purple light formed around his wrists. He futilely struggled against them for a brief second; knowing all too well that there was nothing he could do.

   ‘Shun-dono… he made the contract.’ Rei gasped.

   ‘D-Does that mean he and Ruri will be our Masters for sure?’ Reira asked, excitedly.

   Beneath the log, the witch gave up her struggle. It was useless. She was stuck there and she would not be feasting upon a real Land God now.

   Reiji grabbed Shun and with much poise, the two landed safely and gracefully. Shun was in a bridal carry and Reiji was the one holding him.

   ‘You remember… huh?’ Reiji paused. ‘What exactly do you remember?’

   He squinted. Shun struggled in his arms. Animosity continued to fester between them. Reiji dropped Shun and turned his anger to the real culprit here. He bound the witch in violet light which formed like ropes.

   ‘This is all your fault! Just when I was living the lap of luxury, I’ve become a Familiar once more!’ he shouted.

   Rei and Reira came out of hiding. They carefully dropped down the tree and Shun met them here, giving them assistance where needed. All of them willingly ignoring Reiji.

   ‘This… isn’t a good look.’ lamented Rei.

   ‘I have to be Familiar to a useless person who can’t even cut grass right! Moreover, he says “I’ve remembered” – remembered what?!’ Reiji screamed.

   ‘Huh?’ Reira looked up Shun.

   ‘I don’t even know what I’ve remembered. I just know that I’ve remembered it.’ Shun replied as he carefully went through these “new” memories.

   Reiji gave up on his berating of the witch.

   Reira held onto Shun and Rei’s hands. He looked up at them hopefully.

   ‘D-Does this mean w-we’re a family again?’ he asked.

   Rei looked towards Reiji: prickly and annoyed.

   ‘Well, Reiji, are we a family again?’

   He huffed.

   ‘I wanna go home. Ruri’s worried sick.’ Reira said.

   ‘Thank you.’ Shun said in a small voice.

   ‘What?’ Reiji growled.

   ‘I said, “thank you” – you jerk-ass! Thank you for saving me! Don’t make me say it again!’ Shun yelled. His cheeks grew hot and turned crimson.

   Reiji was taken aback by the hostile thanks but he supposed that he could accept it. For now. Shun extended his hand, once his anger had settled.

   ‘Let’s go back to the Shrine, Reiji.’

   Reiji joined his siblings and together, with Shun, the four retuned to the Shrine. The walk was long and quiet. There was much to be said but this wasn’t the time.

   By the time they returned, they all collapsed with exhaustion. Ruri tearfully welcomed them back. She was beside herself with joy. She hadn’t been able to sleep a wink, not knowing where her brother was or where the Shrine’s family was.

   Shun fell asleep at the steps so Reiji returned him too his room. Once more, scooping him up in a bridal carry. He excused himself and before Ruri got to the opportunity to return to her own room, Rei stopped her with a gentle smile.

   ‘We have much to discuss.’ she said. Her gentle smile filled her face.

   Ruri nodded. She sat down on a mat and Rei joined he. Reira battled his own tiredness and laid down on Ruri’s lap. He ended up falling asleep but Ruri didn’t mind.

   ‘Shun-dono has contracted Reiji as his Familiar.’

   ‘Really?’ Ruri gasped.

   ‘Yes.’ Rei nodded. ‘In doing so, Shun-dono has accepted his position as one half of the Land God’s role. I won’t force you but would you like to fulfil the other half of the role? The Akaba Shrine has two gods acting as one. It would be… extremely agonising if one human were to fulfil that role alone.’

   ‘I understand.’ Ruri replied. ‘I’ve been thinking about it and I would like to accept my role. Would you like to be my Familiar?’

   ‘I would be delighted to.’ Rei replied.

   ‘So, um, is this when we…?’ Ruri asked. ‘Reira-chan told me earlier… that we, uh…’

   ‘Yes, we kiss.’ Rei giggled.

   Ruri leaned in and Rei kissed her. It was a soft, gentle kiss. Rei reminded Ruri of fields of wild strawberries and her lips were like porcelain. It also felt like Ruri was kissing a mirror; after all, Rei was using her face. And with that, their contract had been fulfilled.

   The Akaba Shrine once more had two gods acting as one.

   The following morning, Shun woke up. His mind was more lost and hazier than ever before. During his sleep, he remembered more. He remembered another life time’s worth of memories. Many of them featured a friendship between he and a long-haired child who lived at a prosperous and beautiful Shrine with his mother, father, and elder sister. He had no doubt in his mind who that child was now for he still lived at that same shrine.

   However, when he first awoke, he thought he was in the wrong place. The smell of flowers hit him first. He awoke in a beautifully furnished room with floors so clean, they gleamed like amber and reflected what surrounded them. He peeped through navy curtains at a room that contained sepia screens with depictions of a grey fox playing with a child and paintings of ancient, misty landscapes.

   He also awoke completely fine. He was certain he would have had injuries from his fall but he didn’t. Nothing; not even a little scratch. He wasn’t wearing his coat either.

   ‘What’s going on?’

   ‘Big brother,’ Ruri’s voice called from behind the door, ‘may I come in? Are you decent?’

   ‘Y-Yeah, it’s fine.’ Shun said, groggy, as he tried to get up.

  ‘Rei-chan and Reira-chan are with me. Is that fine?’

   ‘Y-Yeah.’ Shun said and he gave up on getting up. His leg tingled like it had pins-and-needles.

   His sister and the other two entered his room. They pushed through the decadent, navy curtains surrounding his futon. Rei smiled and Reira sat down next to Shun with a smile. His face was practically incandescent. Ruri also knelt next to Shun.

   ‘How do you like your new living arrangements?’ Rei asked with a mischievous smile.

   She didn’t wear Ruri’s face right, in Shun’s opinion.

   ‘I like it? What happened?’ Shun asked.

   ‘Reiji couldn’t let his precious Master live in the lowly quarters of a servant. So, he spent the entire night cleaning and rearranging furniture. He also helped me put together Ruri’s room.’ Rei explained. ‘He was immensely worried that your taste in aesthetics would not match his, that being said, he would probably murder you if you back-talked on this topic.’

   ‘I-It’s fine. I like it. Really. Um, but, why?’

   ‘He couldn’t sleep, the poor thing.’ Ruri lamented.

   ‘That’s not really what I meant. I would’ve been happy with nothing…’ Shun replied.

   ‘It is his job to serve you and he thought this would be good.’ Rei explained.

   ‘Oh… where is Reiji? I want to thank him. Again. And I have other stuff I want to say too.’ Shun said and he tried to get up.

   Rei put her hand out so he could grab onto her so he could remain steady. She panicked and got into a tizz.

   ‘I healed your injuries when you went to sleep; did I use too much force?’ she asked.

   ‘Healed me?’

   ‘Yes, one half of the role of Land God is healing; that would be my half, Ruri-dono’s half. Whilst the other is destruction; your half… Reiji’s half.’ Rei explained.

   ‘Oh…’ Shun murmured.

   He stumbled out of the clutches of his futon and pushed through the curtains.

   ‘Reiji?’ he called out.

   ‘Yes… Shun…dono?’

   Shun looked down and kneeling outside the curtains was Reiji. He was wearing his finest work clothes and looked stunning in white. He was wearing a pair of scarlet framed glasses. His eyes were closed and he spoke gritted; like through his teeth.

   ‘What the?!’ Shun yelped.

   ‘In your most vulnerable state, I chose to stand guard.’ Reiji replied sourly.

   ‘I relieve you of your post then. Forever. Please, don’t ever stand outside my bed ever again. Secondly: I apologise. I shouldn’t have forced you to become my Familiar. That was… rude.’ Shun said. His voice was stunted but sincere.

   ‘As your Familiar, it is my duty for you to be comfortable and protected at all times. I will not intrude on you in the future then. However, if there is anything I can do, please tell me and I shall obey.’

   Reiji bowed his head.

   ‘That’s really not necessary.’ Shun said, slightly petrified and his skin crawled. ‘A-Are you mad? You don’t seem mad…’

   ‘I am beside myself with anger! But I reluctantly accept the turn of events.’ Reiji growled.

   Reiji got up and opened his eyes. He faced Shun then recoiled.

   ‘…Jun?’

   Shock spread between the both of them. They recoiled away from each other; Shun in reaction to Reiji but Reiji in reaction to Shun’s face.

   ‘Who is Jun?!’

   Ruri glanced at Rei who made a strained face; one that said she knew all this would happen and had been unable to intercept. Reira shrugged and seemed just as unaware as Ruri.

   ‘I told you. I remembered.’ Shun said. ‘I didn’t remember that… though.’

   ‘We could have avoided so much if Reiji had just worn his stupid glasses.’ Rei muttered to Ruri.

   ‘Who’s Jun?’ Ruri asked.

   ‘I understand now. Why you told me that you remembered. I am… a fool.’ Reiji embarrassedly admitted; his cheeks became a pale, scarlet hue.

   Shun came closer to Reiji; admiring the little difference in their heights. He ran his fingers through Reiji’s hair. Reiji stiffened but allowed it. Shun stared into Reiji’s eyes and saw his pupils; faded and damaged.

   ‘What happened to your eyes?’ Shun asked.

   ‘I got into a fight with my father. I was trying to avenge someone precious to me.’

   ‘Is that why you don’t like wearing your glasses then? Too proud to admit you lost to someone?’

   ‘You know me too well.’

   ‘And… what happened to your beautiful long hair then?’

   Reiji smiled. Yes, he could definitely allow it now that he realised that Shun was akin to something of an old friend. Yes, a very old friend.

   ‘I cut it off after you died.’ Reiji replied flatly. ‘To symbolise change.’

   ‘Why did I die?’ Shun asked. ‘W-Was I the one you wanted to avenge…?’

   He remembered them as children. Meeting, playing, laughing, fighting… all these little, precious things. He didn’t remember them as anything else yet he still felt like all of that had been a complete timeline, a complete lifetime.

   ‘Yes. You were one of the ones who fell prey to Reo’s ambition.’ whispered Reiji.

   Shun’s breath caught in his throat.

   Rei stood up. ‘Ruri-dono, Reira… I think we ought to let them have privacy. It’s been almost two centuries since they last saw each other, I suppose.’

   ‘What?’ Ruri squeaked.

   Rei got up and Reira followed. Ruri left in tow until it was just Shun and Reiji.

   ‘Oh.’ Shun said.

   He got flashes of bad memories upon being told that he had fallen prey to Reiji’s father’s ambitions. He could recall parts of it. Not his death; just inferences of others who had also been victim to that selfish god’s ambitions. He – the god of destruction – wanted more offerings. He wanted blood. And he taken what he would get. Shun remembered the others who had fallen first. He tensed up.

   ‘So that’s why your father left.’

   ‘Yes, he went in search of a Shrine where he could be worshipped in blood and violence.’ Reiji replied. ‘Twenty years ago, mother left to find him because she could no longer bear the weight of destruction. Pitiful things… you humans.’

   ‘Ha, yes…’ Shun agreed tersely.

   Reiji smiled softly. ‘I never would have guessed my playmate from childhood would return. Let alone as one of the new Masters of this Shrine.’

   ‘Fate is real. Apparently.’ Shun replied.

    Reiji sighed and he caressed the side of Shun’s face. ‘It’s remarkable how similar you two are. You and Jun; even with my damaged eyesight, I can see now that you truly were him in a past life. Shall we start again? Ignore the past? We’re different people now.’ Reiji asked.

   ‘I think we should.’

   Reiji got down on knee and took Shun’s hand.

   ‘I am Kurosaki Shun. My younger sister Ruri and I have been instated by Himika as the new Masters of this Shrine.’

   ‘I am Reiji of the Akaba Shrine. I am the son of Himika. I am the middle child; the eldest male of the household. I am a fox demi-god and I shall be your faithful Familiar. I am delighted to be in your service, Shun-dono.’

   ‘Shun. I’d prefer… Shun.’

   Reiji smiled as he took Shun’s hand. He kissed Shun’s knuckles.

   ‘As you wish, Shun.’

   Shun smiled, curtly but genuinely. His heart skipped a beat.

   He no longer had to wonder what kind of sins he had to atone for in the past for he had none. No, the hard times he had to endure in this life were the result of his fate trying to amend the cutting short of his previous life. Bringing him back to the one who loves him. Now, he would be honoured with good fortune as luck always rounds itself out; even after close to two centuries.


End file.
